Left 4 Dead: Brainy's Story
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Zombie Smurfs: Class 3 Outbreak. Brainy Smurf woke up from a coma and into a destroyed Smurf Village full of Zombie Smurfs, a particular smurf left Cassettes around that explains a the story. Can Briany uncover how the zombies came to walk the earth?
1. Ch 1: Dead Center

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling, with a splitting headache. I looked around and found myself lying on the floor in my house, with my usual books in all. But something doesn't feel right, my instincts are telling me something that I should head outside. That's when I smelled the rotten egg smell, I looked towards my bathroom and noticed the sewage has backed up again.

The sewage was creeping across the floor as I got to my feet, with my head hurting it was difficult for me to think. I walked towards the bathroom and avoid stepping on the sewage, I turned the knob on the sink and no water came out.

Usually a Green Smurf named Chernov Reznov provides Water for the Smurf Village, he stood 4 apples tall and is quite skinny when compared to the other Smurfs. He also wore camouflaged clothing instead of the usual white clothing we smurfs wear, which seemed to match his grass colored skin.

It was quite dark to be honest, it was night. I looked outside and saw fire out in the distance, it looks like a Mushroom House was on fire. Instinctively it's my solemn duty to help out the Smurf Village, so I ran to my front door. When I open I was horrified to what I saw, it looked like an apocalypse.

There were several Mushroom Houses either on fire or destroyed altogether, trees were also on fire which seemed to indicate the potential for the forest fire. Not only do I see fire, I also see dead Smurfs everywhere. A few bodies were lying around, they all look rotted and bloating. To make it even more horrifying they look like they have been eaten by some creature, there was so much blood that I couldn't see the sky blue skin color on them anymore.

It was horrible, the Smurf Village is destroyed.

I looked at Chernov's Mushroom House, we can literally see it no matter where we are in the Village due to the big Industrial Smokestack chimney Chernov built for smelting. The Smokestack was spewing out large amount of Smoke, next to it sits a metal tower that Chernov dubbed his "Tesla Coil". At some nights, that metal tower sparks electricity and it looks like one of those nights.

His house isn't far from mine, if anything bloody and gory that is happening Chernov is the one who understands what's going on. At this point, I haven't saw any living Smurf walking around at this time.

Whatever mutilated the bodies, it's best for me to go out with a weapon. I went back inside and try to locate some blunt object, I managed to find a Baseball Bat next to my bed. I grabbed it and head outside to face the threat, Chernov must know on what's going on.

I shut my front door and head out into the shadow's trying my best to avoid being seen as possible, whoever is out there might be threatening. And then I saw it.

I saw a smurf, I was just about to call out to him but I stopped myself when I got an even better look at the smurf. The smurf skin was gray instead of sky blue, the smurf's mouth was covered in blood. His eyes were bright red and his hands looked like he's ready to scratch someone, they were also covered in blood. Then I saw a bite mark on the smurf's arm, it looked like it came from a Humanoid. It looked like it came from a smurf, I watch as the smurf shambles and limb to where ever he's heading.

After he passed, I stepped out and rushed passed him. I beginning to see more and more Gray Smurfs as I head deeper into the village, I approached Chernov's house and noticed it looks relatively intact just like my house. The house had it's windows sealed up with sheets of aluminum, they cover the entire windows, but the front door was wide open.

I looked inside the home and saw no one there, "Chernov?" I called his name, "Chernov, are you here?"

No answer, but it appears he left in a hurry. I shut the door as I began to examine the place, there were only three rooms in the house. Both doors leading to those rooms were wide open and they revealed no one inside, it was dark since there was no light. I managed to find a lantern and turned it on, it was a Thorium Lantern and it brought light into the room enabling me to see.

Knowing there's a basement full of supplies, I managed to locate the trap door leading to it. I opened it up and stuck my head down in it, "Chernov?" I called out, "Hello?"

No answer, just silents. I can tell by just looking inside the basement that all the food and water caches were stripped clean, I was hoping for some food since I was getting hungry. I went down to see what Chernov missed, but the more I search the more I found nothing. It was empty, I walked back up the small steps and back into the main room to see what remains.

Chernov's house was also his lab, he's a Scientist – a Chemist as he calls himself. His house is filled with all this equipment that appears to be highly advanced, like from another Civilization. On the table, I saw all these compact cassette things strewn out on the table labeled from one to three in red ink.

I also noticed a Cassette Recorder, a device to play the cassette tapes. I often seen Chernov talk into the Cassette Recorder, since I spend a lot of time with him I understood his high tech gizmos well.

Picking up the Cassette Recorder, it was the size of a book. He must have some card size ones somewhere, but this would do. I picked up the first tape and stuck it into the Cassette and push play, if Chernov knows what's going on he would have them on these Cassettes.

"_Testing, one two three, testing." _I heard Chernov's voice say, _"Good this thing works... So... It's been a couple of days and I've been hearing something about this Green Flu going around, it said it drives you insane so I went out to check it out. It was coming from the Human Settlements, or that's what Reporter Smurf said. So I went to go check it out, despite the Old Timer's orders."_

Chernov often refers to either Papa Smurf or Grandpa Smurf as Old Timers for some reason, Papa Smurf doesn't seem that old but Grandpa Smurf is actually 1000 years old. 500 years older than Papa Smurf.

"_All I could tell you is that it like the Gates of Hell had opened up, there were dead humans lying all over the cobblestone roads. There was panic in the streets, houses were on fire, pitchforks and swords were drawn. The shots of recently introduced Flintlock Muskets were also heard, this doesn't look like Influenza."_

"_Then I saw these humans chasing other humans, trying to eat them awhile they're still alive. These monsters in human form seemed horrifying, they were devouring bodies off the street. Ripping out the innards of their victims, it's pure cannibalism as gruesome as it gets."_

"_I heard one human yelled out the dead has risen and the term Zombies come into mind. There were a few zombie outbreaks here and there on occasion but the zombies were slow and easily dealt with, but these zombies can move. They know how to climb walls, they sound like monsters instead of moaning. Gruesome, yet difficult to watch by some."_

"_I saw one of those things got struck in the head with a Nailboard by one of the humans, the zombie's head fractured and it collapsed to the ground. The corpse was left where it died as other zombies come by to dine off of their assassins, as they feast I managed to sneak by and grab a sample of the corpse's blood directly from the brain. I had it sealed in a jar with an air tight lid, I got my sample and I simply ran off before the humans start bringing in explosives."_

_Continued on Tape 2..._

There was silent on the tape afterwords, I popped the cassette out of the recorder and sat it aside before inserting the second tape to continue listening to Chernov's story. It was so good to listen to his voice, so good in fact that it boost my confidence on survival.

"_Tape 2:" _began Chernov, _"I took the sample back home to have it analyzed on a microscope, I managed to find the bug causing the Zombie Outbreak. It looked like a mutated form of Rabies, it was kind of Green looking as well. The Human Cells that the virus is floating around with appears to be failing or dead altogether, I took notes awhile I stare at the sample."_

"_After hours of analysis, there was a knock on the door. I asked them to come in and this Smurf came walking in saying that there's something wrong with Papa Smurf, I asked him what kind of problem and the Smurf said that he's been attacked by Azrael awhile he's out running an errand. The cat bit him, the smurf simply said, We need your help."_

"_I told the smurf that I'll be with him in a moment, explaining that I need to get my things. The smurf left and I grabbed my tape recorder and several cassette tapes, I just had the thought on recording this since something tells me that we'll face a similar situation. I could smell it, that's what my instincts are telling me."_

"I wonder what's on Tape 3?" I asked myself as I picked it up, what I heard on that tape scared the smurf out of me. Literally.

"_He's right here Chernov_," said Hefty's voice. "H_e doesn't look to good."_

"_What happened to him Hefty?"_ asked Chernov's voice.

"_Azrael bit him really bad, he's bleeding everywhere."_

"_Okay, everyone get out of here I got some work to do. OUT!"_

The sound of smurf footsteps scattered out of the room, followed by a door slamming shut.

"_Okay, what's wrong Old Tim... Oh my Smurf!" _screamed Chernov, _"What happened Papa Smurf?"_

"_Gargamel's cat tried to get me," _said Papa Smurf's voice, sounding like he's trying his best to breath, _"Bit me pretty bad"_

"_I see, this isn't going to be pretty Papa Smurf._" warned Chernov, _"What I'm about to do is gruesome, so I want you to try not to scream."_

Once he said that, there was silents afterwords. I listened to Papa Smurf scream as Chernov did something to him, "When was this?" I asked myself, "Days ago?"

My questions are going to be answered anyway, on these tapes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Zombat Combat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I listened to Papa Smurf scream his mind out awhile I heard all of this slurping sound, _"Relax, it's just alcohol."_ I heard his voice say. Now I feel relieved that Papa Smurf wasn't being tortured, it's just antiseptic.

"_Am I going to live?" _asked Papa Smurf.

"_If you keep panicking like that, then no." _said Chernov.

Papa Smurf sounded like he calmed down, I listened to the tape for 5 minutes and there was only the sound of surgery. It almost sounded like Papa Smurf was crying, that's when he made gasping sounds.

"_Papa Smurf?" _asked Chernov, "_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _said Papa Smurf, _"Thanks for everything Chernov."_

"_Thank you for not dying on me, only I have the final say on that part."_

"_Oh with pleasure..."_

It sounded like Papa Smurf's voice was shuddering, I heard the hard footprints of thick heavy sole boots walking across the wooden floor before a beep was heard on the tape.

"_It's been a couple of hours and Papa Smurf is missing, something's not right here." _said Chernov's voice, _"I'm going to make several recordings of these tapes, I'll leave them where I made them so I could come back for them later. Or for anyone else to listen to, I'll see to it that Brainy doesn't try to take over the Smurf Village... yet."_

That must have explained why I was laying on the floor with that splitting headache, there was nothing else on the tape but now I see what I must do. "I must find these tapes," I told myself, "Find them and find out what has happened to our Village, Chernov you better have something that I could use."

Indeed Chernov does have something that I could use, he has plenty of manufactured weapons hiding underneath his couch. I got off of it and pulled back the cushions, there were these Semiautomatic rifles and stuff like that. Not to mention a few Pipe Bombs, I know all this because Chernov seems to be like a teacher and he taught be all this. He's seems to be the only Smurf besides Clumsy who listens to me, I learned so much from him.

He taught me how to fire these guns, or at least that's what he calls them. They don't look very Smurfy, they look Human. I picked up a promising rifle, Chernov calls it the M1 Garand. I seen him shoot it one time, it left this bell sound every time it fires the last bullet from the chamber. I loaded it up with ammo and pocket several rounds of it's bullets, it wasn't the last time I handled a gun. I remembered making Balthazar shoot his own foot with one, but that's an entirely different story.

I also picked up a handgun, just to use for a backup. I pocket many of it's clips, again what Chernov calls them. I also managed to find a backpack to store some supplies, now I wondered if there are any other Smurfs still alive out there.

"Okay," I said to myself, "It's now or never."

I opened the door and rushed out of the house, best close it so no zombie would wonder in. I looked back at the house and saw the metal tower spark with electricity, it was an amazing sight. The Smokestack was also spewing out smoke, no wonder it was warm inside the place compared to out here. Looking around to see if there were any zombies, I began the search of Chernov's cassette recordings.

There were a few zombies in my way as I run down the dirt path of the Smurf Village, they all just looked at me for a brief second before they start running after me. Roaring and barking like monsters, I opened fire at the zombies. Handling the weapon was a bit difficult, but it was easy. When any zombie got within arm's reach I bashed it with the butt of the rifle, knocking them back.

I begin to realize that a bullet in their torso isn't going to kill them, when I shot them in the head though the bullet caused parts of their head to explode. Seeing brain matter fly everywhere creeps me out but the zombie smurf collapsed to the ground, fully dead this time.

With the small groups of zombies defeated, I continued down my path and checked the mushroom houses. I looked everywhere for any sign of any smurf, I keep finding evidence that they have left in a hurry but no clue on which way they went. They must have left in groups of 3 or 5, maybe 8. Hefty's house was totally destroyed, Jokey's house was burning down, however Handy's house seemed to be untouched.

I saw many bullet holes pop marking the walls of ruined mushroom buildings, followed by dead bodies of smurfs with head wounds. I approached Papa Smurf's house and noticed that it was also completely burned down, but I saw a cassette tape simply lying on the doorstep to the mushroom house. I picked it up and got out the Cassette Recorder and stuck the tape into it, then press play.

"_I have to do it," _said Chernov's voice as I hear faint screams and roars in the background, _"I have to set the whole village on fire, the zombies are everywhere. The Smurfs are screwed, they are running into the woods for cover. I don't know where Hefty is, nor Handy, nor Smurfette. These Zombie Smurfs... had bite marks on them that appears to be the shape of a Smurf's jaw."_

"_I think Papa Smurf is one of them, but I must not assume anything without concrete evidence. I don't know where Smurfette is, nor is Baby Smurf. But I did see Sassette, she screamed as I watched those things tore her in half. Literally. Pulled her in two and her organs scattered all over the place, I managed to kill the zombies but I was force to put Sassette down since she was still alive after being disemboweled... I shot her in the back of the head before leaving her body outside of Smurfette's house, this is getting dire."_

"_I'll start by heading off to Gargamel's hovel, since Azrael bitten Papa Smurf before all this happened he must have had the Zombie Virus. This so called Green Flu, he might have some answers to this."_

The tape ends and I put the Recorder back into my backpack, after putting the pack back on I rushed over Smurfette's house and noticed her home looks trashed but still standing. It looked like a tornado had gone through, then I saw Sassette's body lying near the front door to Smurfette's house. Just what Chernov had describe it but Sassette was lying face down with her intestines pulled out of her stomach, her legs were just a few centimeters away all bloody and almost unrecognizable.

Her body also appears to have been eaten by zombies, they must have feast off of her awhile she was still fresh since there was bite marks everywhere with chunks of flesh ripped off of her. It was a gruesome sight, very nasty and too violent to bare. I rushed inside and looked around, the whole place is devastated. No matter, I now know where to go. Gargamel's hovel may be my real destination, he must of know on what's going on.

Before I left for his hovel, I have some business to deal with. The village is full of zombies, and I must make sure they all be fully dead before I leave. It's a suicide mission, but the fate of the Smurfs relies on it. I stepped out of Smurfette's home and went Zombie Hunting, it was easy since the zombies reveal themselves to me once they saw me.

Simply to put, I killed every single zombie by putting a bullet in their head. However, this M1 Garand isn't powerful enough. I rushed down the path and caught a sight of a dead smurf sitting against the wall to a destroyed mushroom house, he was holding a shotgun in his hand. A pump action type of weapon, there was a bite mark on his arm and there appears to be a bullet in his head. Since his skin is still sky blue, he was killed before he turned.

I ditched the M1 Garand and it's ammo and grab the shotgun from the corpse, I grabbed the ammo and loaded the shotgun with it's shells. Chernov calls them shells, I could see why. Once it's fully loaded, I cocked the gun and added one more round into the shotgun.

Unlike the M1 Garand, the shotgun assures complete mass destruction. The zombies roar as they chase after me, yet I held my ground as I open fire of them. The blast of a shotgun literally blown their heads off sky high with a loud bang, these zombies don't seem to fear me at all but I was honestly scared. They tried to claw at me with their hands as I hit them back with the butt of the shotgun, then I blast their faces off.

After about an hour, there weren't any more zombies to kill. The fires are beginning to pick up, I must get moving or be suffocated by the smoke. I looked up and noticed it's a Lunar Eclipse out tonight, a large Full Moon in Earth's shadow. For some reason, it seems appropriate in a Zombie Apocalypse. I snap myself out of the trance and I looked at the trees, the fires are increasing in size and it's beginning to become increasingly hot.

I realized that the fire burning at a corner of the village is starting to become a Firestorm, I have no time to loose. I ran into the woods, leaving what's left of the Smurf Village to be burned to the ground by the massive fires.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Gargamel's Hell Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I managed to get out of the Smurf Village and ran deep within the woods, after getting about a few meters from the village I looked around to make sure nobody was following me before I sat down against a tall tree, I checked out the shotgun and discovered a electric flashlight attached to it. I turned it on and it gave off a bright white light, illuminating the darkness.

Interestingly enough, I don't hear any crickets chirping. It was silents, just the wind and the faint sound of fire burning at the village several meters away. I turned off the flashlight and sat there staring into the darkness for about a brief moment and begin to realize how thirsty I was, since I know this forest like the back of my hand I knew there was a body of water nearby.

I got up and head straight for it, what I saw disappointed me.

The body of water, the same body of water that bordered the Smurf Village, is highly polluted. I shined the flashlight on the water and it had a greenish brown look to it, there were also some sort of brown precipitate floating on top of the water. I remembered that the Septic Tank had ruptured back at the Smurf Village, it must have polluted the Water Table.

Not only was the water polluted, there was dead fish floating on top of the water. Finding drinkable water is going to be difficult, and knowing Chernov is a Chemist his house I recall is full of different kinds of chemicals. I just gotta find water, maybe I'll find some fresh drinking water at Gargamel's house.

There is the dam in question, but I suppose that's polluted as well. In fact, there is no need for me to go over there since it has little importance for the current situation. I looked around and noticed the area I'm in is a usual fishing spot for Chernov, the carnivore's appetite for meat requires supplies. He must have some stuff hiding here, probably it's in the bushes.

I walked over to the bush and discovered a small hand pump, it's a hand pump water filter. You stick it in water and push the pump up and down and it sucks in water, filters it from large particles, and spits it back out into a container. I looked further and noticed a cooking pot, if Chernov was here I would thank him for this. So I took the Cooking Pot and scoop up the dirty water, I'm going to need to start a fire for this one.

Building a small fire was easy, but I must make sure that it isn't seen by anyone as I used stones to block off the light. Once I got a small flame going, I placed the pot of dirty water over the fire. Just sat it so it's partially touching, then I wait for it to boil.

Suddenly I heard this loud howl screech across the sky, it sounded like a Howlingbird. I got scared and rushed into the bushes to hide, nothing happened afterwords. I sat hiding in the bushes until I hear the water boiling, I came climbing out and grabbed the water filter and began to pump water into my canteen. After a few minutes, my canteen was full. I put the water filter away and took a look at the water inside by shining the flashlight down into it.

It seems clear, it smells clean. I was so thirsty that I simply chugged it down, staying hydrated is going to be a problem. Since I sucked my canteen dry, I used the water filter to refill my canteen again before putting it away. I dumped out the cooking pot and it gave off this horrible odor, so I ditched it back into the bush as I put out my fire. Once I broke camp, I continue on my way to Gargamel's hovel.

I had my flashlight on, simply to put that it's dark out here. Walking alone seems to frighten me more than the dark itself, so far I hadn't seen or heard from any Smurf at all. They must have all left without me, but where?

When I approached Gargamel's hovel, I saw that it's burned down to the ground. I took off my glasses to clean it with a cloth and put it back on to get a better look, indeed it was burning down to the ground. That's when I saw Gargamel himself, he was lying on the ground completely burned beyond recognition. There was a massive head wound on his body, telling me he must have become victim to the virus.

I assume it's him since his red shoes are still visible and recognizable, I approached the body and saw a Cassette tape lying on Gargamel's forehead. I picked it up and got out my Cassette Recorder again, after I took the previous tape out I put the tape I found into the Recorder and pressed play.

"_Total Chaos," _said Chernov's voice, _"Gargamel is one of them, he acted just like a zombie. I hadn't intended for his hovel to catch fire, I shouldn't have used the flamethrower even though it provides help on disposing of the body."_

"_Turns out these zombies are stripping the forest from animal life, down to the last insect as food. It could have explained the silence that's going on around here, but awhile I was here I began to notice something strange. There are more than a hundred zombie smurfs, I recall there are only 105 smurfs in the world. So that only means one thing, someone is making more zombie smurfs. But who?"_

"_Well it's obviously not Gargamel, but I also noticed something else going on with the zombies. They're changing – mutating, it would be wise not to go out alone..."_

Chernov made a short pause before continuing, his words began to scare me more.

"_I'm going out to track down the Wartmongers, assuming that they're still around. Maybe I'll be able to nab me a Pixie Slave in the process, to free of course."_

The tape ends and I turned off the recorder, "Great, I'm smurfing all over the place," I said to myself, I hadn't anticipated how far Chernov would go to seek the truth. This seems to be getting more dangerous, Chernov is right – I should not travel alone.

Looking around, I began to see some zombie smurfs limping along. I reload the shotgun and cocked it, I began to wonder how I got myself into the situation. It didn't take long for the zombies to spot me, with arms extended 90 degrees on their sides, teeth showing, and hands ready to scratch, they come charging at me making monster noises.

I fired away, managed to keep them back for now. I couldn't stay here any longer so I ran, with numerous zombie smurfs chasing after me. I ran back into the woods and climbed up a random tree, hoping that the zombie smurfs would pass by. This wasn't the case, they knew my exact location and I was stumped to see the zombies ran to the tree and began to climb on top of it.

Aiming my shotgun, I fired at the zombie smurfs. Every shot I fired, knocks them down and they all fall to the ground with a light thud. Every time I managed to take out a zombie, two more takes it's place. They had me surrounded, there was no where to escape and there was no way I'm getting away on the ground.

More and more zombies suddenly showed up, all of which are trying to get a piece of me. Pinned in and the odds against me, certain death or worse – zombification, is not far behind. Determined to get to the bottom of the outbreak, I'm not going down without a dramatic final stand.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Creepy Deepy Zombie Swamp

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I thinked fast, I rushed over onto a branch and spot a vine hanging onto a separate tree. As I placed the shotgun between me and my backpack, the zombie smurfs had me cornered. Without thinking, I jumped off the branch and caught the hanging vine. I climbed for dear life as the zombies literally ran off of the branch in an effort to come after me, "They don't seemed to be very bright," I mumbled to myself.

I climbed up the vine and managed to get myself onto a secure branch for me to walk on, I literally climbed into a dense leaved area. So I basically climbed my way through branches like a monkey and managed to get from tree to tree without touching the ground, I knew where Pussywillow Hallow is located but it sure is a long way on foot.

Knowing Chernov, he is more smarter than me. Such an unusual smurf, we managed to see eye to eye between each other. Often at times I come by to see him, he always working on something. He proved to be smarter than me, in fact he's a scientist and not a wizard. He does research on whatever he sets his mind to, pretty much he'll research about anything.

As I was thinking about Chernov's Scientific Methods, something zipped pass my ear. I realized it was an arrow, I simply ran as fast as I can. "I'm not one of them!" I cried, "I'm a living Smurf!"

Whoever tried to shoot me came around me swinging on a vine and landed on the branch barring my way, I stopped only centimeters apart and I can't believe who it was, "Wild?" I asked, "Wild Smurf is that you?"

It was Wild of course, the Feral Smurf was armed with a bow with a set of arrows strapped to his back. He just looked at me and smiled, then he said some gibberish in squirrel. "Oh, I thought I was the last smurf in the world." I said, sounding relieved, "Where were you through this?"

Wild simply pointed downward, I only wish he speaks English so I don't have to deal with his hand signals. I listened carefully and noticed it has gone quite, I didn't knew how far I gotten from the zombie horde but it felt like kilometers.

"Chernov," I tried to tell Wild as I tried my best to use hand signals, "Have – you – seen – Chernov?"

Wild Smurf simply stared at me for a second before he shook his head, I seen Chernov and Wild Smurf cross paths over several times. Chernov managed to communicate to him using squirrel gibberish, I never knew Chernov could communicate to animals.

"Follow me," I said, "The Wartmongers, Chernov is there. I'm not sure if he's going to be there, but chances are he'll be long gone once we get to the Wartmonger Village." I'm not sure Wild Smurf understood, but he soon agrees with me. We both managed to get back to the ground and we made the hike towards the Wartmonger Village.

The hike literally took forever, we basically covered kilometers of land throughout the night without being interrupted by zombies. It was a long walk, so long is that when we reached Pussywillow Hallow the sun was just starting to come up. Announcing a new day, Wild Smurf seemed to be on edge throughout the walk. Every time he hears a twig snap, he react by grunting and turns to face the location on where the sound came from.

He must see things and here things more clearer than me, I was tired and hungry. I just wondered if the Wartmongers won't kill me, in fact the zombies are worst than the Wartmongers.

When we approached Creepy Deepy Swamp, we found it ransacked and abandoned. Everything was destroyed beyond recognition, and there was this green goo all over the place. I took a stick and tossed it into the stuff, the goo seemed to be thick and the stick slowly sank into the stuff. Not to mention the stuff smelled horrible.

"Be careful Wild," I said, "This doesn't look right."

I managed to find the cassette tape Chernov left, it was sitting on a log. Me and Wild managed to carefully walked towards it trying to avoid stepping into the stuff before I managed to successfully retrieve it, just before I left I soon heard belching noises and roaring. I stuck the tape into my pocket and I signaled to Wild, "Let's get out of here," I whispered to him.

As we struggle to walk out of the ruined village, we saw this bloated thing come waddling out of nowhere. He looks bloated and was covered in warts, looks like a Wartmonger. It huffed air and then unleashed a spray of vomit towards us, it looked just like the stuff all over the ground. Me and Wild managed to get out of the way of it, then we began seeing more zombie smurfs come running out of the mud.

As a result, we ran as fast as we can. It didn't take long to find Wartmonger zombies crawling out of the mud, they zipped through the mud as if they're skiing on it. I drawn my shotgun and began to shoot them as I run, the zombie hoard begins to close in and I suddenly remembered the grenades. I pulled one of them out and pulled the pin, "Fire in the hole!" I cried as I tossed it into the zombie hoard.

The grenade explodes, blowing the zombie hoard into pieces. Me and Wild continue to run as the bloated Wartmonger tries to follow us, it look like he's walking but in truth he's running. I simply aimed my shotgun at him and opened fired, and the bloated Wartmonger zombie exploded. Launching green slime everywhere, I pant as hard as I can as me and Wild rushed out of the swamp.

"That, seemed to go off well." I mumbled as I try to catch my breath, I got out my canteen and chugged some water. Me and Wild managed to get a seat on a log, I slumped back up against it as I pulled out the tape recorder and got out the cassette tape. I stuck it into the recorder, and played the tape.

"_The Wartmongers are extinct," _said Chernov's voice on the tape, _"Enough said, however this large bloated creature however seems to have caught my attention. The Boomer as I call them, makes an overproduction of bile causing them to swell three times their former size. Atmospheric Pressures inside the Boomer is greater than outside so shooting one of these things will cause the upper body to explode with a force stronger than Jokey's Surprise Presents."_

"_When I came, Wartmonger Zombies were everywhere so I waste them all with an AK 47. Not an easy task in a bayou, man I love swamps. I best check out how Peewee is doing, I assumed that the Smurfs might try to looks to him for help since he's one of the few humans that they could trust."_

The tape ends, a new destination to go to. It's now brightly lit and the day has officially begun, however it's going to take me all day to get to the human kingdom. I wonder how the king dealt with the situation, in fact that's where the concentration of human zombies are. If there is any, this is going to become more harder than it sounds. I looked at Wild Smurf who was still exhausted, I heard my stomach growled and realized how badly I need to eat.

"Mothersmurfer," I cursed as I had a hand on my belly, "Wild, let's head back to the forest. There's a Smurfberry patch somewhere near the Great Oak Tree, we'll might get some food there."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: The Great Oak Tree Of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Me and Wild walked to the Great Oak Tree and found the tree covered in graffiti, they appear to be messages for Smurfs. I also noticed dead smurf bodies everywhere, indicating that the Smurfs had evacuated to this point some time ago. When I saw the smurfberry patch, there were smurfberries ready for the picking. With my stomach growling, I rushed up to a bush and strip it from berries and ate them.

I picked and ate and picked and ate, Wild managed to eat some smurfberries from a separate bush. The berries were sweet, sweet and delicious. I washed down the smurfberry juice with some water, now I'm wishing for something else. Like bread for example.

With Wild on guard, I simply slept on the forest floor on my belly totally exhausted. From all that walking, my smurf feet were killing me. It was a dreamless nap I woke up from a couple of hours later, Wild Smurf was no where to be found and that got me worried. Then I noticed my glasses were gone due to my nearsightedness, I looked around for them and I discovered they were laying right next to me.

I picked them back on and put them back on, then I went back to the Great Oak Tree to find Wild staring at the graffiti. When I approached him, he turned and looked at me for a second before pointing to the tree. "What is it Wild?" I asked, then I looked at the graffiti."

The Graffiti were simple comments written on the tree, some were Graffiti goes back and forth. They were written by the Smurfs before they left, the Great Oak Tree is a usual waiting spot for Gargamel at times. But it seemed to be treated as a messaging board now, due to the dire circumstances.

"_THE DEAD WALK!" _it said in big black letters.

"_Where's Papa Smurf?" _said another one.

"_Chernov smurfed the whole forest to the ground! For What!"_

"_Zombies! What else!"_

"_It's similar to the Purple Smurfs!"_

"_Except they eat us instead of biting us in the tail."_

"_Smurfette is gone!"_

"_No, she's alive. I swear I seen her alive and well."_

"_Those things bit her guys."_

"_SMURF YOU!"_

"_Gargamel is dead, thank goodness."_

"_What about Azrael?"_

"_The cat is dead as well, I seen him rotting near the lake."_

"_DON'T GET BITTEN! YOU'll TURN INTO ONE OF THEM IN TWO HOUR!"_

"_One Hour."_

"_45 minutes."_

"_Half an hour."_

"_I seen Dopey turn into one of those things in 5 Minutes!"_

"_Greedy: Will meet up with you at the usual spot. Vanity"_

"_PEEWEE IS GONE!"_

"_How you'd know?"_

"_I just do!"_

"_I hate zombies. Grouchy."_

_I hate zombies too. Tuffy."_

"_Agreed. Hefty"_

"_Has anyone seen Marco Smurf? I seen Polo Smurf."_

"_There's no such thing as a Polo Smurf."_

"_SU."_

"_PAPA SMURF WHERE ARE YOU!"_

"_Has anyone seen the Smurflings?"_

"_Sassette, disemboweled and eaten alive."_

"_Dreamy: Don't be a hero, me and Flightly are fine. Weakling."_

"_Mankind has been brought to it's knees, and now the Smurfs are next."_

"_Has anyone seen Brainy? Clumsy."_

"_No, and I don't wish to find him. Hefty."_

"_I think Chernov knocked him out. Handy."_

"_Oh. Clumsy"_

"_I've become death, the destroyer of worlds. Chernov Reznov."_

For some reason, Chernov made a giant A with a circle around it next to his signature. So Chernov was here, I gotta prove that I'm alive and well. So I went over to a blank spot of the tree and got out a marker, "I'm AOK guys," I wrote, "Me and Wild Smurf are fine. Brainy."

I also notice their were dates next to the signed graffiti messages, all of these signatures were made in a three day period. So I wrote the date next to my name, then I returned attention to Chernov's message.

"What does he mean?" I asked Wild.

I soon discover a Cassette Recorder duct taped to the tree, I soon pressed the play button on it and listened to whatever is on there.

"_To any Smurf who listens to this," _said Chernov's voice, _"As you may know, the dead has risen and are attacking the living. It is caused by a mutated form of Rabies, I managed to analyze a blood sample from an Infected zombie and discovered that the zombies are mutating. This is an evacuation notice, head over to the human kingdom where Sir Johan and Peewit will tend to you. No, I don't know where Smurfette and no I don't know where the Old Timer is either."_

"_Yes, Gargamel is dead but I'm not sure where Azrael is. There is something you should know, the zombies are mutating and are turning into monsters. And no, I have no clue where Wild Smurf's whereabouts. By around midnight, the village will be sat on fire to scorch the zombies. That is all."_

The tape ends and I turned it off, "John and Peewee," I said to myself, "Everyone is at John and Peewee, the king is going to have his hands full with this one."

Wild Smurf simply stared at me, with confusion on his face. I stared at the tree for along time until Wild Smurf nudged me on the arm, "What is it Wild?" I asked.

He points behind me and saw a couple of zombie smurfs running after us, I pulled out my shotgun and took aim. I took out the first one as Wild took out the second one with his bow and arrow, the arrow went clean through the zombie's eye socket and out the back of his head. The bodies flopped to the ground and it was all over as fast as it began.

"More than a hundred of these things are out there Wild," I said, "They're mutating, into what?"

I soon got my answer as I saw this particular zombie smurf with large back muscles, it was making this creepy laugh which sounded like gibberish. It's arms were like a Praying Mantis and it had a Baboon-like pose, then the zombie spot us. It climbed up a tree and I prepare my shotgun, we waited for the zombie to attack us as we continue to hear it's laughing.

"Keep yours eyes open Wild," I told him, "This might get..."

The zombie wouldn't let me finished as it dropped from the sky and tried to land on top of me, Wild had an arrow ready and fired one. It missed the zombie but it had Wild in it's sights, he suddenly leaped on top of Wild and was literally riding on him. Wild screams as I grabbed a blunt object and smashed it against the zombie's face, knocking it off of Wild's back. Once the zombie is knocked to the ground, I smashed it's head in with all my smurf might.

Seems that the adrenaline rush made it possible for me to kill the zombie smurf at a fast rate, it's head was caved in and it was good enough. "Wild, are you okay?" I asked.

Wild nodded and gave the thumbs up, "Okay Wild," I said, "Let's go find our friends."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Witch Smurfette

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

If only Feathers were around to help us get around, I haven't seen the crane ever since last night. The walk to the human kingdoms are incredibly long, maybe this is why we Smurfs weren't discovered yet. Because we are so far apart from Human Civilization, if it's still around.

Me and Wild walked by a Human Settlement and saw it was full of Human Zombies, they had the same skin color as the zombie smurfs but they looked more frightening. Me and Wild were quick on getting out of there, not to stick around for lunch I suppose.

We followed the human roads to get to the human kingdoms, it was largely abandoned. The road we were walking on was the busiest in the entire region, and so far Wild and I haven't seen a single live human being throughout the walk. Knowing that humans rule the world, the thought of zombies ruling the world crossed my mind.

"What are we going to do Wild?" I asked, "I mean, the smurf has hit the fan. Could the land recover from this catastrophe?"

Wild only shrugged, I only wish he could speak English.

First we crossed through a beautiful meadow and then the trail leads to the woods, picking up the Smurf's trail seems to be difficult than it looks. As I walked through the woods, I didn't hear the birds sing. It was still eerie quiet, so quiet that it almost feels like we're being watched. Maybe we are, or just maybe...

Wild stopped in his tracks stopping me as well, "What is it Wild?" I asked.

He put his hand around his ear as if he's listening for something, that when I began to hear a woman crying. Wait a minute, I think I recognize this voice. "I think that's Smurfette," I whispered to Wild, "She's still alive."

I got my hopes up, me and Wild followed the sound of the crying. The sound of crying led to a cave, it was quite dark. I pulled out my shotgun and turned on it's flashlight, "Smurfette?" I called out to her, "Smurfette are you in here?"

The only answer I got was crying, Wild stayed close to me as we close in on the source of the crying. When we saw whoever it was, we literally froze. We saw this figure about our size sitting cross-legged and hunched over at a corner of the cave, this figure appears to be illuminated by a red crimson light. With that light I was able to make out a dress all torn up and bloodied, there was also a zombie bite mark on it's left forearm and it appears to be gruesomely infected.

"Smurfette?" I asked, "Is that you, it's me Brainy and Wild."

At first, I didn't think it was Smurfette due to her hair is platinum blond instead of yellow. The dumbest mistake I ever made is when I shined the light at her, she growled and sharply looked up at me and her eyes were bright red. "Let's get out of here!" I screamed to Wild, "It's not Smurfette anymore!"

I turned and head towards the entrance to the cave as I heard Smurfette make a vicious scream, I never been so scared in my life. I was still wondering if that is really Smurfette or not. When I got out, I looked around for Wild. "Wild!" I cried.

Suddenly, I saw Wild come running out of the cave. Just before he got out, Smurfette slashed at his back with such force that it knocked him to the ground and he fall flat on his face. Smurfette then ran out into the open crying, I took one good look at her in the daylight. Her skin was Gray and her hair was also gray, her dress was also covered in blood and is barefoot. What is also eye catching is her fingers and thumbs were pointed and appear to be sharp as razor blades. She ran into the bushes as I just stood there, paralyzed in fear.

I waited for a few seconds until everything goes back to it's usual quiet before I rushed over to Wild, I was horrified to see 4 deep claw marks on his back. "Wild!" I cried, "Wild, speak to me for smurf's sake!"

I turned him over onto his bloody back and used my hand to support his head, then I checked for his pulse. Wild Smurf is dead, Smurfette killed him in cold blood. "No," I sobbed, "Smurfette why?"

There has never been so much death in the Smurf's history, it is unheard of for a smurf to kill one of their own. Maybe, they're not smurfs anymore. I looked back into the cave and stood up, I decided to scout the cave to see what's inside. I don't think Smurfette would be coming back, yet. I picked up my shotgun and head back into the cave with the light on, I was amazed that I hadn't tripped over these cracks or at least stepped in them. Anyone of them could have broken my ankle, or worse.

Heading over to the area where I found Smurfette, I noticed a pool of blood all over the area where she was sitting on. Make sense due to the wounds I see on Smurfette, but that's not the only thing I saw. There was also her white slippers and a First Aid Kit, and a Cassette Tape.

"A Cassette Tape?" I asked myself.

Not only a Cassette Tape, it was inside a Cassette Recorder. I picked up the recorder and pressed the play button, and I heard Smurfette's voice on it.

"_Help," _she sobbed, sounding depressed, _"I'm bleeding, my sister's dead everyone is dead. I must be the last one left, one of those zombie smurf things bit me. I was forced to run away, abandoning everyone. It won't be long for me to turn into one of those things, it's the end of the world..."_

The tape ends in that sudden pause, I wondered how Smurfette managed to get her hands on one of Chernov's tape recorders. It feels like I'm the last one left in the world, the last Smurf. But why me? Why do I have to be alone?

The answer should be obvious, no smurf likes me. Not one bit, Clumsy seemed to like me and maybe even Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf? Where is he? With that thought in mind, I opened the Cassette recorder and pulled out the tape and placed it into my backpack. I simply left the Cassette Recorder where I found it, then I head on out of the cave.

Simply to put, I cannot handle such extreme. I gave one last look at Wild and took a deep breath, "Goodbye Wild," I said, "It's nice knowing you." So I left him where he died, there was no point in burying him since I don't have a shovel. Can't burn him, no flammable material around to do the job. If I'm going to combat this threat, then I'm going to do it alone. At the time, I began to believe there are no more smurfs left in the world. Just me.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: The Killing Floor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

As fast as my smurf feet could take me, I ran towards the human kingdom awhile mowing down any zombie smurf in my way. I happened to past by a dead bird who seemed to look like Feathers, it was burned beyond recognition but I assume it was Feathers due to the beak. The way the body was positioned tells me that Feathers must have crash landed, it's not a good way to die but I wondered who burned the body.

I hiked up to the human kingdom for hours, every hour I rest 10 minutes then continue for another 55 before repeating. The sun was heading down towards the horizon and by I arrived at the human kingdom, the night officially has begun.

The human kingdom was literally burned down, bodies were laid strewn about like rag dolls. They were either burned or partially eaten, not to mention there were human zombies limping about. Their moans filled my ears to the point where it drove me insane, I was quick to move out of there before the zombies spot me. Thanks to my small size I slipped by unnoticed, my progress on travel went uninterrupted until I got to the king's castle.

The Castle was ransacked, it appeared to be a safehouse since the castle was barricaded like a fortress. But no matter, those zombies got in so it was easy for me to get inside since the front door was wide open and unguarded. I literally walked into a smurfing massacre, it was worse inside the castle than outside of it. Human bodies were ripped apart and eaten awhile they were still alive, blood and flesh still cling to the walls as several items and furniture lie damaged. And there was no torches burning, the only light source was the moonlight from outside.

There appears to be no sign of life anywhere, how could the smurfs be hiding in the castle with so many humans inside? The dungeon came into mind, if you want to hide about a 100 smurfs then the dungeon would be the place to go. I wondered if Chernov led them here, who's idea it was to bring them here and why? Aren't there other places for the Smurfs to go instead of here? Like you, I have many unanswered questions like how and why I ended up getting knocked out in the first place? I suppose Chernov could answer that one.

It took me awhile to find the dungeon, I just have to avoid the zombie humans who were still wearing their heavy armor. I would just imagine what would happen if a 1.8 meter tall zombie were to find a 7.6 centimeter tall Smurf, I'm literally prey compared to something that size. I crawled underneath the dungeon door and managed to make my way down into the castle's basement, I turn on my shotgun's flashlight as I prepare for an ambush.

Once I hopped down to the bottom of the stairs I noticed the basement lie bloody, there were a few human corpses in the basement but no zombies. There was no sign of the king but I saw John and Peewee's bodies, they were indeed dead as they lie on the cobblestone floor covered in blood and their insides ripped out and strewn aside. The zombies have got to them, but where are the smurfs?

A cassette tape caught my eye, it was sitting near Peewee's foot. I rushed over to it, picked it up, and got out my Cassette Recorder. I stuck it into the recorder and pressed play, Chernov's voice came out of it's speaker as a result.

"_Dead, like everyone else upstairs," _barked Chernov, he sounded like he's angry, _"All the other smurfs went down into the caverns below, there is this large open space where they could take shelter. But some smurfs had turned into zombies in the progress and now cause chaos below, this massive room I speak is quite incredible. It looks high tech compared to this dungeon, just follow the trail of blood down to the place and see for yourself."_

The tape ends and I look for the entrance of this cavern Chernov speaks of, I placed the Recorder back into my backpack. I found the cavern entrance, it's a simple hole big enough for a rat. I shined my light into the hole and noticed that it's a semicircle slide with a perfectly flat bottom that goes only a few meters down. It appears to be stained in blood, I soon noticed a light out of the small tunnel so at least I know it doesn't go that deep.

Thinking this might be my only way out of here, I gotta come up with a way to get back up here. For some reason, there was this really long rope lying at the corner of the dungeon. It appeared to be thin enough and long enough for me to use, I grabbed the rope and tied it onto something that is weighed down. A vertical metal pipe that descends from the ceiling to the floor, I made my best knot onto the the pipe then rolled the other end down into the long blood coated slide.

I watched as the rope lid down to the end of the deep slide and it became straight, tucking the rope to the side of the narrow tunnel, I got onto my bottom at the edge of the slide and slid on down. I went down pretty fast, like really fast. The glow of fire at the end of the slide got bigger and bigger, when I reached the bottom I landed hard on my bottom. I yelped as I groan in pain, I must have landed hard on my small tail. As I rubbed my rear, I gaze around the room.

Chernov was right, the place was huge. It was this large square room with this once beautiful marble floor now stained iwith blood, however the walls were also made out of marble as well. There was this ledge about a meter thick and there was this pit below with it's floor stained in blood. I think the pit was a meter deep, and there was this massive door at the side of it.

If I gotten my estimation right, the room is just as big was 7 square meters big. There was nothing in it except torches and blood staining the floors, but there was graffiti all over the walls above the massive ledge and they don't look good.

"_HELP!"_

"_WE'RE TRAPPED!"_

"_SOMEBODY HELP US!"_

"_ZOMBIES HAVE GOTTEN IN!"_

"_There's no where to run now!"_

"_Told you Peewee is dead."_

"_SMURF YOU!"_

"_I saw Papa Smurf! He's one of them! He's leading them!"_

"_Your kidding!"_

"_Do I sound like I'm kidding!"_

"_NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE US!"_

"_Exodus 9:15. Poet"_

"_I'm better off turned into gold than turned into a flesh eating zombie."_

"_There's gotta be a way out of here! Handy"_

"_I still hate zombies. Grouchy"_

"_Chernov has burned down the forest, we are all screwed! Scaredy"_

"_No way back up on the slide, damn it."_

"_PREPARE FOR A DRAMATIC FINAL STAND! Hefty and Tuffy."_

"_We need something better than the Zombie Survival Guide, like Quotations by Brainy Smurf. HAHAHA!"_

"_How did this happen! Chernov claimed it's not magic, it's RABIES!"_

"_I seen them foaming at the mouth, makes sense."_

"_That's before they turned mothersmurfer!"_

"_Chernov said we should write graffiti on the walls to express our thoughts, or ours LAST WORDS!"_

"_Polo. Marco."_

"_Rest In Peace Grandpa Smurf."_

"_CHERNOV! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

"_HE'S GONE, HE LEFT US HERE TO DIE!"_

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_I don't know, he's insane!"_

"_Now I'm beginning to wish Brainy is here..."_

"_Yeah right. SU."_

"_SOS."_

"_Well, it's nice knowing you all."_

"_Mothersmurfer, it's smurfing like a mothersmurfer outside."_

"_Shut up potty mouth!"_

"_We're going to need more paint for graffiti. Painter."_

"_So does anyone knew where that whistle to bring us back to the Smurf Village is?"_

"_I think Papa Smurf has it, but he's a zombie now."_

That was a lot of graffiti, I was starting to get a headache just half way through. I turned and I noticed this big graffiti that can be easily read by anyone in any spot in this room.

"_ALL THE SMURFS ARE DEAD! ALL THOSE SMURFS ARE CHANGING! THEY'RE MONSTERS IN SMURF FORM!"_

"_AND THEY'RE BEING LED BY THE ZOMBIE PAPA SMURF!"_

"_Tracker."_

This graffiti appears different from the rest, it looks like it was written in blood. That could mean only one thing, I came here for nothing. "Papa Smurf!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs, "Where are you!"

I didn't have to wait long to get a response, I felt my skin freeze as I hear the roar of a hundred zombies.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Desmurfication

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I saw this horde of zombie smurfs came out of the small hole, about 50 of them. They all saw me and they began to growl and bark as they tried to to come after me, however they can't reach me since I was standing on the ledge and they were down inside the square pit.

"Why!" I screamed at them, "Why do you do this!"

Suddenly, I spot a zombie wearing red. Papa Smurf, right there in the crowd. His skin was gray as all the other zombies and he still bore Azrael's bite, to top it off he was covered in blood. "The whistle," I whispered to myself, "I'm going to need to get back home."

I had enough, it's now or never. I don't wanna die this way, I'm going to fight until I can't fight no more. I need to get the whistle from Papa Smurf, and to do that I'm going to need to kill him. I simply lost all emotions, I didn't feel anything. My heart was cold and my eyes were angry, now I knew what Chernov feels like. Now I understand his meaning on life, survival of the fittest.

However there are a few zombies I would worth take noting, some smurfs had mutated into these monstrosities. I saw Greedy Smurf, he had what appears to be 7 to 8 tongues that pop marked around his face, jaw, and the back of his neck. He was also coughing and spewing out smoke from his ears, nose, and mouth.

Handy had this huge big right arm that appears to be scabbed over, to the looks of it he's going to use it as a battering ram.

There was Hunter Smurf, he looked like a Cheetah with large claws on his hands. He doesn't have his bow and arrow and I think maybe Wild Smurf got it from him somehow. He looks like he's going to pounce at any moment and tear my face right off, ouch.

Jokey had one of his "surprise" presents strapped onto his back with duct tape, I was thinking he's going to use that on me.

Greedy suddenly launched this really long tongue at me, I dived out of the way to avoid being wrapped in it. "He's trying to pull me down," I thought, "Into that zombie horde."

I had my shotgun out loaded and ready, I aimed it at Jokey's surprise present as he tries to climb on the other zombies in an effortless attempt to reach me. I fired the shotgun and his present explodes, however the blast wasn't strong enough as it wasn't meant to be lethal. But it did managed to stun the zombies, giving me time to make a plan.

Simply to put, I began to fire away at the zombies. Making sure I score a headshot with each round I use. Greedy had sucked up his tongue again and was about to launch it once more, but I managed to shoot Greedy's head off before he had a chance. But as in killing him, I released this thick green cloud of gas from Greedy. Hunter tried to pounce on me as he let out a loud violent scream.

Everything slowed down as I aimed the shotgun between his eyes and fired, the blast caused his head to explode and it shot him back. Not before splattering blood all over me, thankfully none got onto my glasses.

I try to locate Papa Smurf in the zombie crowd, he isn't hard to to miss as he is still within my sights. As I continue to kill more zombies, I was horrified to see the pit rose about half a meter. The raising of the floor began to allow zombies to climb onto the ledge and come after me. Handy was ready to come pounding me with his muscular arm, but not before I began to feel the ground shake.

Suddenly I saw this huge muscular zombie about 8 apples tall (or about 21 centimeters) come running through the platform of the door, and boy he was huge. Even though his lower body remained scrawny, he was walking like a gorilla. Then I noticed the tattoo on the right side of the zombies arm, close to his shoulder. "Hefty," I spat, "Now I'm not surprised!"

Hefty pounded on his chest and smashed the marble floor with his massive fist before letting out a deafening roar, which was just as scary like my encounter with Smurfette. Suddenly, I heard this wail. It sounded like a dog's voice mixed in with Handy's voice. Oh, it's Handy alright as he was charging at me with his big arm as he somehow got onto the ledge and he was about to pound the crap out of me.

I thinked fast, suddenly an idea hit my brain. I literally jumped into the pit as the zombie horde chases me, Handy jumped in as well with a loud thud. With every zombie chasing me, Handy let out his roar as I ran straight toward's Hefty and managed to slide myself right through his legs. Handy literally punched Hefty head on, making the brute give out a loud grunt. This angers him as he smacked Handy aside like he's nothing, compared Handy's big arm to Hefty's muscular ones as his is 3 times more larger than Handy's.

Scared out of my mind, I saw Hefty smack other Zombie Smurfs aside as he tried to come after me. I was literally firing away at Hefty with my shotgun as Handy tries to come after me again with his big arm, I pulled off the same tactic on Handy and Hefty again and Handy actually knocked Hefty off his regular Smurf size feet. Suddenly, Hefty grabbed Handy as he got up.

I saw Hefty lift Handy up into the air and over his head as he stands on his two small feet, I gulped as Hefty through Handy at me with extreme force. Luckily I was quick to avoid the crushing blow as Handy smashed against the graffiti covered marble wall, his head bust open and he literally dropped to the ground dead.

With Handy out of the way, I pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. I cooked the grenade for about two seconds as Hefty comes charging at me, then I threw the grenade at Hefty. The grenade bounced off his forehead before detonating, causing his small head to explode. He collapsed onto the ground in a thud, I then smiled with a sinister grin as I quickly refocus my attention on the zombie horde.

I pulled out my shotgun and aimed it at Papa Smurf who was charging at me with all the other smurfs come running after me, then I pulled the trigger. I ended up striking him in the legs instead of the head, then suddenly I got mobbed by the zombie horde.

Without panicking, I jumped up into the air and jumped onto the zombie's head before getting back onto the ledge. Then I fired away at them, I pretty much reloaded my shotgun about several times before I managed to kill off all the zombie smurfs. Papa Smurf was incapacitated and was crawling on the ground, missing a leg. I jumped down and he looked at me with red eyes, just like the other zombie smurfs. In fact, Smurfette's eyes were florescent red so Papa Smurf's eyes in comparison wasn't that scarey.

"See yeah Papa Smurf." I said as I aimed the shotgun at his head and fired, he gave off a loud ravenous yelp as he lie face down on the ground. That killed him. Then all was quiet, I stared at Papa Smurf's corpse for about a few seconds before I walked over to him to search his body. I managed to find the whistle in his pocket, but before I blew on it I heard loud roaring coming from the massive doorway.

"No mood zombies," I said, "I have enough for one day." I simply blew on the whistle and I was out of there in a puff of smoke, what a relief.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: Plan For Living

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Before I knew it, I was back where I started. The fires at the Smurf Village have ceased, the only thing what's left is burned up tree trunks. Everything else was already wrecked before I left, there were still smurf bodies lying around and not much has changed at all. It was still night, and since there was no fires out it was darker than usual. It's also a little quiet, thankfully there were no zombies moaning.

I walked back to my house and opened my front door, I gazed at all my books as I lit a flame on a lantern illuminating the place. I placed blackout curtains over my windows to make it seem it's still abandoned, went outside to check and to might sure no light was breaking through. Once all that is done, I went to my bathroom and looked into the mirror. I couldn't even recognize myself.

I was covered from head to toe in blood and mud, my pants once white is now stained heavily with zombie blood. My hat also got some blood on it as well, my arms and torso were also stained heavily. I couldn't recognize myself, I needed a bath. I was about to turn on the water when I remembered that the water wasn't running, and the sewage tank had backed up.

Interesting enough, I don't smell anything bad but I need to remove the sewage from my home. So I got out a mob and soak up all the sewage off the floor, then I dug a hole outside and dumped it down the hole. It took me half an hour to clean up the mess but there was still liquified crap in the bowl, that could wait for tomorrow but I still need a bath.

Then I remembered the body of water nearby is heavily polluted, but I do remember that Chernov might have an emergency water supply at his house. So I went over there with my shotgun, I noticed the metal tower is no longer sparking and the tall smoke stack no longer smoking. I went inside and walked over to his bathroom, I soon realized it's not just a bath but a shower.

I simply pulled off my pants, glasses, and hat before turning on the water, thankfully it was still running. I washed off the blood of my face and body, making sure I didn't miss anything. After two minutes, I turned off the water and dried myself off with a towel. I picked up my clothing and put my glasses back on, yes I walked back to my house naked.

Once I'm back into my home, I opened up the dresser and put on some fresh pants and hat. After securing my pants onto my tail, I barricaded the door and slumped back onto my bed. I was so tired that I just wanted to sleep badly, I rested my glasses on the nightstand and pulled the covers to my chin. And slept without any disturbance throughout the night.

When day came, I noticed the sunlight try to break through my blackout curtains. I got up and put my glasses back on before I pulled the curtains back, I saw the ruined village through my window. All broken and the dead smurf bodies rotting, "What am I going to do?" I asked myself, "I can't stay here."

Food came to mind, my stomach growled at me as I pulled away all the blackout curtains. After drinking the rest of the water in my canteen, I opened up the front door and looked out of it. I have some chores to do, and I'm not going to like it.

Simply to put, I have to burn the bodies where they lie. I simply dumped Kerosine on top of them before dropping the match on them including both halves of Sassette, I have to repeat this for a couple of hours. Once that hazard is taken care of, I went to Farmer Smurf's house for food. His garden was decimated, all the crops were burned thank you very much Chernov. The Emergency food storage was also destroyed, but it appears to been raided before it was set ablaze.

Simply to put, I was strained. There weren't any food, no drinkable fresh water either. Even if there was, it was only for the short term. How am I going to adapt? As I have that in mind, I soon noticed a trash can nearby. A lightbulb was soon turned on in my head, why not make a water filter? It was easy, I rushed over to the ttrash can and removed the garbage in it then filled the bottom with holes.

Then I filled with a layer of Charcoal, then a layer of sand, and repeat. Carrying it back to my house was difficult, with Hefty dead I have to do this by myself. I managed to find a table to support it on, it was rather ruined but it was sturdy to hold the trash can. But I need to cut a hole in the bottom of the table, I went over to what's left of Handy's house to retrieve some of his tools. Surprisingly, they were intact and in great condition. His home however, was partially destroyed.

It seems that keeping myself busy is the only way to cope with the situation, as I returned to the table I cut a hole in the bottom of it my making a circle of holes then bash it in with a sledgehammer until it gives way. Once I got the filter on top of the table, I stuck a small pale underneath it.

Now I must retrieve water from the body of water – after gathering some water using another pail, I poured it into my crude homemade filter. From a greenish-brown to a crystal clear liquid, I waited until I got a whole pot of water before removing it. I soon got a fire going in order to boil it, as it boils I began to look for food.

Greedy's house was sort of intact, the roof was gone but it was still standing. Walking through the door, I managed to find a bag of Smurfberries that could last me. I don't know how they managed to survive but at least I have something to eat, I dragged the bag back to my house and began eating a handful of smurfberries.

They're that sweet, but I can't live off of it forever. Forget about killing animals and eating them, I haven't seen a squirrel or a bird in the past couple of days during the zombie outbreak. They're all gone, just like the smurfs. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself again, "There's nothing left for me here anymore, everyone is either dead or a zombie... I haven't seen any zombies at all."

Well, maybe I killed them all. I don't know, but what matters is that I'm not staying here. No way, no how. I'm going to leave and never come back, but where should I go?

"Anywhere," I said to myself, "Anywhere but here."

I looked back at my door and noticed what appears to be a cassette recorder duct taped to my door, I haven't noticed that there this morning. Just now. I got up and stared at the recorder for a moment before I pressed the play button, it was a big surprise.

"_Brainy, I know you are listening to this," _said Chernov's voice on the tape, _"I saw you came in last night, you must have been wondering if your going to leave or stay. Don't stay, leave cause that's why your listening this message on a tape and not from me in person. I left for research purposes, researching whatever that is worth to be look at. Your that smart Brainy, I suggest you do the same."_

"_Head to Terminac, a port city that borders the same body of water the Smurf Village sits by. You won't here from me over there, but get a boat and go out to explore the ocean. Explore the world Brainy, learn everything about it – For the sake of the Smurfs. And yes, I knew you about those tapes I left all over the place. I'm still not sure how the zombie virus came to be but just don't stay here, it's just too dangerous."_

"_This is Chernov Reznov, goodbye Brainy Smurf. I wish you good luck."_

By the time the message ends, the water was boiling. I got out my canteen and filled it with the clean water, Chernov is right – I have to leave this place. Leave and locate Greener Pastures, but where should I go? "Where should I go?" I wonder, "Terminac might help, but how do I get there."

It wasn't long before the idea hit's me hard, "I know what to do." I said to myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Down The River

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A few hours later, I packed necessary things into my backpack. A journal and a few pencils, a first aid kit, a knife, hobo tools, a flashlight, a thermometer, a compass, and a handgun with some ammo. Oh, and also a couple of extra pairs of glasses. Just in case.

Terminac is some distance away from here, it's really far. Studying a map carefully, I spot what appears to be a river that will lead towards the port city. I know this river, I actually have to cross it when heading towards the human kingdom last night.

I didn't bother to bring the shotgun, I would have to work on using my agility and wits in order survive without it. It's been a wonder on where on earth would Chernov get such weapons, but then something came to mind. I rushed back towards Chernov's house and looked underneath his bed, there it is: A Browning Compound Bow. It uses a levering system to bend the limbs instead of the usual recurve action one, it is the most accurate bow design anyone could get their hands on.

It is a bit heavy, but I could cope with that. I could make arrows out of regular tree branches so I don't have to worry about ammunition, what a major advantage for me.

But I also begin to wonder this puzzling question, why would Chernov leave everything he worked for behind? It just doesn't make any sense, of course he can't move everything with him but I'm sure he has his reasons.

I strapped the Compound Bow onto my torso, luckily it is small enough for me to handle. Chernov may be tall but at least he uses something that is familiar to the Smurfs, might make Hunter Smurf proud if he's still alive.

Before I left the village, I sat there at the foot of my house. I've lived in the village for all of my life, 170 years to be exact. The thought I'm going to leave and never come back made me burst into tears, I just have to let it out. Everyone I knew is dead, and those those who were half dead I finished off. I cried for hours, getting all of my emotions out of my system.

I know what I said earlier about being cold-hearted, but I had no time to feel bad – it was postponed up until now. Simply sitting there crying myself out felt horrible, but at least this life changing event won't haunt me for the rest of my life. I survived, I was left for dead and yet I lived to tell the tale. Why did I survive? How come not Hefty since he has muscle,? Why not Papa Smurf or Grandpa Smurf survived since they have a lot more wisdom than me?

Chernov had saved me, did he really knocked me out? I may never know the truth but at least it's something to think about during my trip, a trip to learn the world on how it works. But what am I looking for? Knowledge. My books are outdated so it's best to go out and look for whatever is out there. As much specific detail as possible, I'll might accomplish something for the Smurfs. Whatever that something is.

Once I finished crying, I wiped my glasses clean before putting them back on. I got up onto my feet and head off towards the river, this might as well get interesting. The forest was still silent as I walked through it, all animal life cease to exist in this area. Either it's caused by the zombies or by the fires, I'm just glad that there aren't anymore zombies for me to deal with

When I approached the river, I sat everything down and begin to build a raft. In fact I used a lot of wood, I simply built a platform with wood bound together by rope and glue. There's about three to four layers of it, I have a steering steering rudder and everything. Not to mention an oar out of wood as well, it looked quite great by the way. It was big enough for me to sit on, lie down, it's like a mobile home on water.

I finished building the thing and I pushed it into the river, it floats as expected. But can it hold my weight? I jumped on to find out, and it can. With the oar, I pushed myself into the center of the river and I began to float down towards it. With Gargamel dead, I could breath a lot easier with him out of the equation.

And so I left for Terminac, off to a new a adventure. Leaving behind a wasteland as I head for greener pastures. My world has changed and I must explore it, to adapt to it. This doesn't sound like a smurf, but how do you expect me to live?

Not many of my questions have been answered, but it was still a great adventure though.

**THE END**


End file.
